This invention relates in general to the construction of flow control devices and, in particular, to a new and useful valve arrangement for controlling the water supply to one or more discharge points such as in a shower or similar construction and which may be supplied through two lines conducting water with different temperatures and in which at least one electrically actuable closing valve is provided.